


Wake up Call

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because that suggestive shoot from last year, Light Bondage, M/M, exchange fic :D, you know you wanted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Hikaru has a key to Yabu's apartment. There's nothing weird about that, they've known each other what feels like their entire conscious lives, and they don't live that far from each other. It's about as natural as Yabu's mother having a key.





	Wake up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> Written for BaneKicksDavid, who wrote me freaking amazing Hikaru/yamada porn in exchange for this. Totally worth it. I just hope you appreciate this as much as you thought you would <3 Also there are probably typos in here but. Meh. 
> 
> (I would also like to say that I totally count this into my wedding cake porn, so 2/8 now yeah?)

Hikaru has a key to Yabu's apartment. There's nothing weird about that, they've known each other what feels like their entire conscious lives, and they don't live that far from each other. It's about as natural as Yabu's mother having a key.

Except, he and Hikaru doesn't really _hang out_ as much as people assume they do. Not just the two of them. Sure, they're really close, but they spend a lot of time together through work and when they're off, they usually have other people they want to see, or they just get some well deserved alone time.

But once in a while, Hikaru tells him it's that time of the month, even though it's not a monthly thing and the analogy is just wrong, and Yabu knows that they're having quality time. Usually, they go out to eat or watch soccer, occasionally a movie if they're feeling lazy, but the common goal is to just be around each other and talk about nothing special. Often someone else tags along as well, and neither of them are picky with being alone just the two of them. Anyone is welcome.

So when he gets a mail from Hikaru on the train heading home, he shouldn't be surprised because he felt it coming up, but he still finds himself surprised about the content.

_Hi! I let myself in, hope that's okay. I brought stuff for food! And shit, you really never use your kitchen do you_

Yabu sighs at the idea of Hikaru loose in his impeccable kitchen, but then figures that maybe home made food would be nice for once. Hikaru's not a bad cook. He's just a little concerned about him walking into Yabu's apartment without permission, trying to remember if there's anything weird lying around. He's got that present for his mother's birthday still not wrapped on the kitchen table, but he can't think of anything strange that Hikaru wouldn't already know.

When Yabu unlocks his own door, he's had time to warm up to the idea of Hikaru being there, but he's still taken aback at the scent of delicious food meeting him along with a grin.

“Welcome home.” Hikaru says mockingly, stirring in a pot while watching Yabu close the door behind him.

“I'm back.” Yabu replies automatically, then has to laugh as he looks at Hikaru properly. “Are you actually wearing an apron, what is this, Housewives of Tokyo?”

“Oh yeah, that's the image I was going for.” Hikaru agrees instantly, but he's still grinning. “Do you like it?”

“You're ridiculous.” Yabu tells him, but he's smiling as he shrugs out of his jacket and leaves his shoes by the door. Hikaru's wearing the frilly apron Yabu's friends gave him as a joke and he hasn't bothered removing from the kitchen hangers.

“ _You're_ ridiculous, learn to make your own food.” Hikaru tells him with a snort, and Yabu realizes the cause of this. He might have mentioned he's only had take-out for a few weeks. “I made pasta because carbs will fatten you up.”

“Thanks, gaining weight is my favourite hobby.” Yabu says sarcastically, stopping before the counter and looking at the remains of various vegetables lying there, wondering if he should do something to help out.

“That was a really bad impression of Yama-chan you know.” Hikaru says with a frown, and that is on the verge of things you can't joke about, but Yabu slaps his shoulder and he breaks out into a smile instead. “You lay the table, food's almost done anyway.”

Yabu shrugs and gets plates for them, figuring as long as he doesn't have to cook, it's okay. He carefully moves the perfume he got for his mother along with the wrapping paper and ribbon to the couch table instead since it's the nearest horizontal surface, then goes ahead to lay the table without much finesse. It's just the two of them after all.

“Wanna watch something while we eat?” He asks, because it feels a bit quiet without any background noise, and Hikaru says sure, choose something.

There's Premier League soccer on one of the satellite channels, and Yabu leaves that on, figuring it serves its purpose.

They eat and chat about their days, since they had different work, and Yabu must admit that even if he was a bit apprehensive about Hikaru barging into his home at first, he just can't be mad at Hikaru for longer than five minutes no matter what he does. Besides, the pasta is fantastic. There's something about home made, despite take out restaurants being close to that standard, it's just not the same thing. So Yabu keeps eating, realizing how hungry he really was from a long day.

Hikaru's smile is almost smug when Yabu empties his plate from a second portion, but Yabu still decides to tell him it was great because it really was.

“Thanks for cooking.”

“Don't mention it.” Hikaru's smile is lopsided as he leans back in his chair. “I was planning on letting you offer me whiskey and staying for a movie without helping out with the dishes after all.”

Yabu rolls his eyes because he knew there was a catch.

“If I can grab a shower first, then it's a deal.” He settles, because he had been looking forward to a bath when he got home, so a shower will have to do now that's he's got company.

“Sure.” Hikaru shrugs, then picks up his phone. “I might change the channel while you're away.”

“No, I definitely can't allow that.” Yabu tells him mock seriously, but Hikaru just rolls his eyes, already heading for the couch and the remote control.

Yabu locks himself in the bathroom, and somehow, he can't help but think that something about this quality time feels different. He doesn't think they've ever hung out at home and properly cooked just the two of them. It's almost like a date. But then he has to laugh at himself, thinking that if anything is like a date it would be going out to watch a movie or any of the _other_ things they do together. Not this.

He takes his time in the shower, needing a while under hot water before his muscles relax properly. Besides, he knows Hikaru can amuse himself, so he doesn't feel any pressure to hurry for his sake.

Except, he realizes when he exits the bathroom in sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt a good half hour later, Hikaru shouldn't have been left alone for that long. It takes Yabu a few seconds to understand the situation before him, it almost feels like his mind goes in slow motion because his body reacts way before he perceives what he's seeing.

Hikaru's sitting comfortably on the couch, but his hands are tied together by a red silk ribbon, and he's carefully pulling at an end of it with his teeth, drawing the silk tighter around his tan skin with concentration in his eyes and Yabu's throat goes dry. It looks disturbingly good, and Yabu finds himself staring for a few long seconds, at how Hikaru struggles to try and tuck the ribbon between the several layers already around his own wrists, how the edge is a little moist from being held between his teeth. How his hands are rendered completely useless.

“Hey, you sure took your time.” Hikaru says so suddenly Yabu jumps, not having realized that his presence was noticed yet.

“Uhm...” He starts, then has to clear his throat because it came out a little raspy. “What... What are you doing?”

“What? Oh.” Hikaru asks like he's not even aware what he's doing, then looks at his tied hands in assessment before dropping them in his lap with his normal easygoing smile. “There was Fifty Shades on TV and I was bored. There was a ribbon. Voilà.”

Yabu opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he can't keep his eyes away from Hikaru's always relentless hands kept still in his lap, and he's never before considered how good Hikaru's skin looks, how smooth it is, has never wondered what it would be like to touch it. He feels Hikaru's searching eyes on him when the silence goes on, but he can't stop himself from suddenly taking in how appealing Hikaru is. Probably always has been, he just never noticed before.

“... Are you okay?” Hikaru asks slowly, and as Yabu forces himself to look up, he feels a blush rising on his cheeks. “What's wrong?”

“I...” He tries, but he has no idea how to confess that this is turning him on in a way he never thought could happen, and he doesn't have a good lie to throw out either. “Is that the ribbon for my mother's present?”

Hikaru looks a little guilty, but that only makes exactly everything worse. “... Maybe.”

“... It's okay.” Yabu finds himself saying on autopilot, but he silently thinks that he'll never be able to wrap a gift with a ribbon ever again.

“... What is going on with you?” Hikaru asks, sounding serious but intrigued. “You're acting weird. I didn't break it or anything, you can still use it. … You might need to help me get out of it though.”

He holds his hands out in Yabu's direction, looking a little sheepish, and Yabu almost loses it and pounces him right there. But he's an adult, he can handle his feelings even if they concern weird kinks and his best friend, and so he just swallows and focuses on moving over to sit down on the couch next to Hikaru. Focuses on not saying he doesn't want to help Hikaru get out of those, wants him tied up and face down on the couch while Yabu fucks his brains out.

Which is a scene he's never ever thought about before in his life. He's always liked the idea of tying someone up in bed, of keeping them from doing anything while he can touch them as much or little as he likes until they beg him to _do something_. He's tried it too, there was a girlfriend once who was really into it, and Yabu felt powerful and sexy and it was great. But what he's feeling now doesn't even start to compare with his previous excitement at the idea. Instead he finds himself entirely absorbed by the image of it being _Hikaru_ , Hikaru who always teases and cracks jokes and lets nobody boss him around, tied up and left completely at Yabu's mercy to do whatever he pleases with.

“... Kota, is this turning you on?” Hikaru asks then, snapping him out of his mind before too many dirty pictures emerge, and his cheeks flush red immediately at being called out. But Hikaru's eyes are honest, intrigued, and in no way upset with him for it. So he answers.

“More than I want to admit.” He finally says, surprised at how even his voice comes out, and he wonders what the hell happens now.

They look at each other for a long, serious moment, before the knowing smile spreads on Hikaru's lips and he slowly lowers his hands again. “... I thought that's what I saw. You were thinking some really bad things just now, weren't you?”

“Um...” Yabu swallows, because he's not sure he wants to admit what he was thinking about, even to Hikaru. Especially not _about_ Hikaru. “I...”

“You know...” Hikaru starts, tone mostly innocent but there's almost like a pointed smile somewhere in his voice. “If you said what you wanted, you might get it?”

“I... I might?” Yabu asks, feeling like his breath was just knocked out of him at the words.

“Yeah.” Hikaru shrugs like it's no big deal, but his eyes are much darker and more intense despite the small smile on his lips and it's driving Yabu crazy. “I've never seen you look at me like that before. I'm always up for making you look at me in new ways. Besides... I'd be lying if I said I've never fantasized about ending up in bed with you.”

Yabu feels his cheeks heat up but he can't tell whether it's arousal or embarrassment, and he has so many questions about that, but ends up just roughly reaching out to grab Hikaru's collar and pulls him into a kiss before Hikaru can regain his balance.

Hands clutch onto the front of Yabu's shirt and Hikaru makes a surprised noise, but Yabu holds on to make sure he won't fall, and Hikaru relaxes almost immediately, practically melting against Yabu as he kisses back so willingly that Yabu wonders for how long he would have been allowed to do this already.

The kiss is urgent, like they're suddenly making up for years of lost time and Yabu can't help but feel a little guilty, Hikaru's kiss conveying much more of his feelings than he could ever do vocally and he should have realized. So he kisses Hikaru even harder to try and start to apologize, soft lips rubbing together in a way that feels almost bruising and it's so damn hot. Hikaru's hands move almost anxiously against Yabu's sternum through his T-shirt, like he wants to move them, do something, but he can't and it sparks another wave of arousal through Yabu's entire body. It gives him enough courage to detach a hand from Hikaru's collar and move it to his hair, twisting into the currently brown strands just enough to tilt his head back. Yabu's not that much taller, but he definitely has a height advantage and uses it to tease Hikaru's lips apart with his tongue.

He's a bit intimidated by his own actions, thinking that he's never been this rough with anyone before, especially without asking for consent first, but he knows almost everything about Hikaru and trusts himself to recognize discomfort.

The small sound that Hikaru makes into the kiss as their tongues come together is definitely not discomfort, it's soft and almost disbelieving and it burns over Yabu's skin like a hot caress.

It's mostly him dominating the kiss, with Hikaru doing his best to keep up, but still Yabu can't keep from thinking about how freaking good this feels and why the hell he declined Hikaru's proposal of them trying out kissing back in their early teens.

Hikaru's still pressed close against him, radiating heat over the layers of clothes, and Yabu's starting to feel too warm already, but he also doesn't want to stop kissing.

It's accidental, he just shifts his weight and happens to pull a little harder on Hikaru's hair as he stabilizes himself, and Hikaru moans into the kiss, loud enough for Yabu to pull back and get a proper look at him. And some air.

Hikaru looks back at him, eyes a little hooded but so dark, lips swollen and shiny as he pants for air while watching Yabu with what is somehow still an amused expression despite the arousal written all over his face. Yabu licks his lips to keep the tingles away, and Hikaru's eyes dart down to watch it before coming back up to his eyes again.

“... What?” He finally asks, voice low and much rougher than it was before, and Yabu involuntarily shivers.

“You look so good turned on.” Yabu gets out after another moment of silence, because he wants to kiss more, wants to tear off Hikaru's clothes and pin him down, but he also can't stop watching what is probably the only emotion he's never seen displayed on Hikaru's features before.

“You too.” Hikaru tells him, and the way he tilts his head to rub his temple against Yabu's arm where his hand is still in Hikaru's hair makes Yabu feel a lot of heat that's not all arousal. “And if you even dare saying we're done now I swear I'm going to- Fuck!”

He's cut of with a low groan as Yabu pointedly tugs on his hair, and he has to smile at the gold he struck upon by doing this and makes sure to file away that information. It sure explains why Hikaru goes to the hairdresser like once every two weeks these days.

“I thought you knew me.” He leans in to mumble against Hikaru's lips, mostly because he can't help himself since he doesn't intend to kiss, a strange satisfaction rushing through his veins as Hikaru automatically leans in for his lips just before Yabu pulls back. “Come on.”

He only stumbles a little bit when getting up from the couch, grabbing Hikaru's forearms to help him get up too, before practically dragging him along to the bed and gives him a shove onto it. Hikaru yelps as he tumbles onto the neatly made bed, unable to catch himself with his hands, but Yabu only smiles as he crawls on top of Hikaru to hover over him and face the glare he kind of deserves.

“This was a stupid idea.” Hikaru mutters, twisting a little until he's properly on his back and pointedly raises his tied together hands, fighting his self-imposed restraint in annoyance.

“It was a great idea.” Yabu argues, easily grabbing Hikaru's wrists and pushes them up above his head instead, and Hikaru makes an interesting facial expression at the manhandling. “I'll prove it if you stay still.”

Surprisingly, Hikaru does as he's told.

Yabu leans down to brush lips along his jaw, fingertips teasing at the hem of the T-shirt he won't be able to take off, and when Hikaru just accepts it, he keeps testing the limits and goes further. It's exhilarating in a whole new way, exploring Hikaru's body like he never thought he would enjoy it. He's always known Hikaru looks good, but Yabu never considered it at this level. Never thought he'd enjoy pushing Hikaru's shirt up and tracing his ribs with gentle fingertips, pressing lips against his collarbone or flicking a nipple with his tongue, eliciting all kinds of pretty sounds from Hikaru's lips.

Yabu keeps watching Hikaru's face as he takes his time learning what feels good, watches his brow tense and eyes fall closed, watches the sighs and little sounds slip from his lips and all he wants to do is get _more_. More reactions, louder sounds, anything that will drive Hikaru crazy.

It's not until his fingertips skim at the edge of Hikaru's jeans that Hikaru's patience clearly ends, whining as his hips buck up against Yabu's hand, eyes opening to glare up at Yabu.

“Fucking tease.” He mutters between shallow breaths, and despite being meant as an insult Yabu takes it as a compliment because he can see Hikaru's hands that are still obediently held over his head trembling. “Just get on with it.”

“You sure?” He asks just to tease, leaning up enough to place a gentle kiss against Hikaru's cheek.

“Kota, if you don't prepare to fuck me within 15 seconds....” Hikaru starts a threat he doesn't finish, but his voice is breathy and it's just hot.

Hot enough that Yabu fumbles when reaching into his drawers for lube, his own arousal making itself reminded at the words that go straight to his very obvious erection.

Hikaru stretches against the sheets, almost squirming, and his tied hands flex as his hips roll like he's trying to get his pants off just by movement and will. It would be cute if it wasn't so erotic.

Yabu drops the bottle next to Hikaru on the bed and reaches down to help him, undoing the button and zipper, not so accidentally brushing Hikaru's erection while he's at it. There's a very vocal moan in response that almost makes Yabu want to skip the preparation, and he figures maybe he drew the teasing part out too much for his own sake as well.

In the end, he hooks fingers in Hikaru's jeans and underwear and works them down without much finesse, Hikaru's sigh of relief sending shivers all over his skin.

Yabu unceremoniously drops Hikaru's clothes on the floor before reaching for the lubrication again and hurries to get the cap open.

Hikaru's groan when the first finger slips inside is better than any note Yabu has ever heard him take before, and he's so hot and tight that Yabu can't keep his own small sound in as he slowly works against the resistance of Hikaru's body.

He wants to keep listening, keep being slow and thorough until Hikaru moans his name and trashes against the sheets, but he's too far gone himself by now to keep following the images in his head. He leans down to press their lips together, groaning into the kiss as Hikaru tightens around the two fingers he's got inside by now. It's not much of a kiss, more tongue than lips and even more an exchange of heavy breaths, especially after Yabu's fingers brush against something really good and Hikaru can't keep his focus on kissing at all, but it's intimacy and Yabu craves it.

When Yabu withdraws his fingers and sits back up, recalling he didn't even open his own pants, his hands are a little shaky and Hikaru looks up at him with heaving breath, clearly making an attempt to reach out and help him. But then he remembers he can't, and the frustrated whine he lets out as he tugs against the ribbon around his wrists again has Yabu missing the end of the knot of his sweatpants that he's trying to undo. He swears under his breath and tries again, this time not looking at Hikaru and it makes his motor control work better.

He shoves his pants and underwear down just enough to suffice, hurries to get the condom on before finally positioning himself and pushing inside.

“Fuck, _Hikaru_.” He gets out at how easily he can slide all the way inside, pausing to feel the muscles clenching in rejection around him and it's fantastic.

“Come here come here.” Hikaru chants between breaths, and Yabu leans down closer.

Hikaru's arms reach up to wrap around his neck, his tied together hands working to his advantage now as he forces Yabu's head down enough to press their lips together at the same time as he rolls his hips up.

Yabu groans at the movement and easily thrusts to meet it, then can't stop himself from keeping it up, harder than he probably should but Hikaru's moans taste just as good as they sound and he wants to hear them forever.

Hikaru holds him close, hands clutching Yabu's T-shirt in a death grip where they can reach, arms tightening and relaxing with Yabu's movement, holding him just where he wants him, and Yabu feels like he lost control the second Hikaru grabbed onto him and he doesn't mind one bit.

“Touch me.” Hikaru finally gasps out desperately, and Yabu almost comes on the spot when he remembers Hikaru can't do it himself.

He shifts enough to get a hand free, sliding it between their bodies, feeling the wet spot Hikaru's precome has left on his T-shirt, and wraps his hand around the hot shaft. Hikaru's head falls back with a drawn out moan, and Yabu curiously tests out how to stroke him, focusing enough past the heat rolling over his own body like electric currents at every move he makes to figure out how to make Hikaru feel good.

He keeps his thrusts hard and deep, and as he runs his thumb over the head on the upstroke, he feels Hikaru's hands tighten in his shirt and his whole body arches up.

Hikaru gets out half a garbled word that could have been a warning, before it breaks into a breathy moan as he spills hot over Yabu's hand and clenches impossibly tight around him, head falling back and lips parting.

Yabu knows he should pause, but he just sets his sticky hand down on the sheets for leverage to give the last rough thrusts that bring him to his own release.

He groans and bites his lip against the white hot heat scorching through him, and the soothing fingertips he feels against the back of his neck just serves to take him higher.

When he comes back to himself after what feels like much longer than he ever comes, he breathes a heavy sigh and just collapses on top of Hikaru because he's the skinnier one anyway.

Hikaru huffs in his ear at the weight, but the fingertips are still there running gently against his skin and he feels Hikaru's smile as there's a light kiss to his temple.

“... We should have done that ages ago.” Yabu finally mumbles against the sweat moist fabric of Hikaru's still clothed shoulder.

“Yeah. Now freaking untie me.” Hikaru replies, but Yabu can tell he's smiling.

“Nah.” Yabu mumbles, mostly to be difficult, but also to just curl up on Hikaru for a little while longer.

Hikaru scoffs, but then shifts uncomfortably and Yabu immediately hoists himself up, tangling himself out of Hikaru's embrace with a little difficulty. He pulls out and withdraws, gently rubbing hands against Hikaru's thighs that must be tired, but Hikaru only shoves his hands into Yabu's face.

“Untie me.” He demands again, and Yabu grins, but takes Hikaru's hands in his, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his fingers before starting on the knot.

Hikaru did a damn good job with the tying, he realizes as he tries to undo it, the ribbon wrapped several times around his wrists, crossing over and under and he has to struggle for a while to find the beginning and end of it.

“What the hell did you do with this.” He mumbles, and he's starting to feel a bit gross, considering dragging Hikaru with him for another shower.

He senses Hikaru's smile and suspiciously looks up to find his eyes amused and mischievous. “I guess there's a possibility I didn't see it the first time on 50 shades.”

Yabu pauses, gaping at him as his hands stop mid motion while letting that statement sink in, but Hikaru just laughs and shakes the remaining loops of ribbon from his hands, reaching up to grab Yabu's face and pull him in for a kiss.

If that's how it's going to be, Yabu's definitely getting a headboard for the bed.

 

~*~

 


End file.
